


Lowlife

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Hello, I'm Bianca!Yep, I'm not the Amal who runs this account, in fact, I'm an alter in his system. I decided to post some of my first times writing something on his account (with his permission!) and I hope you all like it :) ~





	Lowlife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Bianca!  
> Yep, I'm not the Amal who runs this account, in fact, I'm an alter in his system. I decided to post some of my first times writing something on his account (with his permission!) and I hope you all like it :) ~

I've never really been one for romantic relationships. They always seem to cause me to spiral somewhat. Just never really good things for me, well, at least until I entered one with Patton.

I never really saw how happy people could be until I saw him, really. He seemed to always be so happy. And I've never seen someone cover up their sadness so well. He was really sad beneath the mask of a smile he had. I've seen what's under that mask, and it's nothing short of broken.

But I still love and support him. I would do so much if it meant making him happy. Yes, even embarrassing myself in some aspects. I would do it for him. Just to make him smile, I would do so much. I love him so much.

We're sitting on his bed in his messy room. He's explaining to me how important his old homework projects are, when I catch a glimmer of something in his eyes. I ask what's wrong. He says that there's nothing wrong, and there couldn't possibly be. I realize he's lying. I ask him again, what's wrong.

He stops his smiling. Only for a moment before it returns and he grins happily, saying that everything's fine and that there's nothing wrong. I pull him into a hug, and he's almost shocked by it. I ask him again if he's okay.

He starts to cry. I hold him close, trying to get him to feel better. He starts sobbing about all the things he dislikes about himself. They're all the things I like about him. I tell him that, exactly that. I love all the things he hates about himself. He doesn't believe me until I give him a kiss to prove it.

He stops. Then he starts to laugh and pulls me in close. He explains that even if he hates himself, he still loves me. And I love him too.

He's the highlight of my lowlife.


End file.
